Destiny of the Heart
by Lilith Morningstar
Summary: This is Athenodora and Caius' love story told from both their perspectives. We will find out Athenadora's secret and what really makes Caius tick. We will also learn that Aro had a wife before meeting Sulpicia. Athenodora and Caius will have some ups and downs but all in all, true love wins out in the end. Watch how their lives unfold in this major crossover story. Have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters. This is a mash-up of a few book series, such as Twilight, Cirque Du Freak, House of Night, Dracula,

Blue Bloods, The Inheritance Cycle, and Midnighters; and a few television shows, such as Soul Eater, Black Butler, Xena, and a few others. Please

authors and creators of these books and television series, don't sue me.

Prologue

Caius

I look at Aro with disbelief. How can he look at this woman and think that she is Jasmine! Sure, she may have the same hair color and body

type as Jaz but this woman's eyes are red instead of green. " Aro, think with your head not your eyes. This woman is not your wife, Jaz." Aro looks at

me and says " Of course she's Jasmine. Why else is she here?" I bite my tongue for I know that if I say another word, he will deck me. I look over at

Didyme and Marcus. Marcus just shakes his head but Didy gives me a weak smile. Despite the circumstances, Didy is trying to put me in a better

doesn't work very well at the moment. The woman turns to Aro and says, "Come here, my love. I can make it so you will live forever." I lunge

towards Aro to try to stop him from going over to her, but to no avail. When he is about a foot away from her, she grabs him and bites him! Aro at

first looks confused, but he then starts screaming in pain. Didyme shrieks and the woman grabs her and Marcus and bites them as well. They fall to

the ground, screaming in agony. I yell and unsheathe my sword. I run at her but before my blade can pierce her skin, she knocks it aside, grabs me,

bites my shoulder, and whispers in my ear, "This is inevitable. Soon you will join your companions in immortality." She drops me on the ground as I

scream in pain as well. My insides feel as if they are on fire! As the pain continues, I only have one thought in my head;_So this is how I will die. _Little

did I know, this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters. This is a mash-up of a few book series, such as Twilight, Cirque Du Freak, House of Night, Dracula,

Blue Bloods, The Inheritance Cycle, and Midnighters; and a few television shows, such as Soul Eater, Black Butler, Xena, and a few others. Please

authors and creators of these books and television series, don't sue me.

Prologue

Caius

I look at Aro with disbelief. How can he look at this woman and think that she is Jasmine! Sure, she may have the same hair color and body

type as Jaz but this woman's eyes are red instead of green. " Aro, think with your head not your eyes. This woman is not your wife, Jaz." Aro looks at

me and says " Of course she's Jasmine. Why else is she here?" I bite my tongue for I know that if I say another word, he will deck me. I look over at

Didyme and Marcus. Marcus just shakes his head but Didy gives me a weak smile. Despite the circumstances, Didy is trying to put me in a better

doesn't work very well at the moment. The woman turns to Aro and says, "Come here, my love. I can make it so you will live forever." I lunge

towards Aro to try to stop him from going over to her, but to no avail. When he is about a foot away from her, she grabs him and bites him! Aro at

first looks confused, but he then starts screaming in pain. Didyme shrieks and the woman grabs her and Marcus and bites them as well. They fall to

the ground, screaming in agony. I yell and unsheathe my sword. I run at her but before my blade can pierce her skin, she knocks it aside, grabs me,

bites my shoulder, and whispers in my ear, "This is inevitable. Soon you will join your companions in immortality." She drops me on the ground as I

scream in pain as well. My insides feel as if they are on fire! As the pain continues, I only have one thought in my head;_So this is how I will die. _Little

did I know, this was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters. This is a mash-up of a few book series, such as Twilight, Cirque Du Freak, House of Night, Dracula,

Blue Bloods, The Inheritance Cycle, and Midnighters; and a few television shows, such as Soul Eater, Black Butler, Xena, and a few others. Please

authors and creators of these books and television series, don't sue me.

Chapter 1

Athenodora

"Athenodora, wake up. We'll be late." I open my eyes and smile to myself. I recall my dream from last night. In it, a beautiful blonde-haired, blue almost grey-eyed

woman looks down at the bundle in her arms. "Byron what should we call her?" The man known as Byron stands next to the woman. He has ebony black hair and blue

eyes with hints of green. "How about we name her Athenodora after the Goddess Athena and my mother." If you haven't guessed, they are my birth parents. "Haven,

I think we have to give her up. It's too dangerous for us to take her back with us to the school. Solomon will kill me and she shouldn't see that. She needs a mom and

a dad." The one known as Haven looks at another woman with white hair and white-blue eyes. "Kalie can you help us?" The one called Kalie says, "I'll write the note in

Latin to give to the people who will take her in." There the dream ends. "Athenodora, hurry up. We have to go." My adoptive brother Julian is the best big brother

someone like me could have. I smile again, get off my cot, and get dressed. I walk into the kitchen and grab some bread. "Morning sleepyhead. You ready to go?"

Julian is 5'9" with brown hair and brown eyes. My adoptive dad is a blacksmith who works for a wealthy merchant named Mattheus. Me and Julian work in his stables. I

have an affinity with horses. I can read their intentions. "Race you there." Julian smiles and I give him a five minute head-start. I beat Julian to the stables. I have

always been a fast runner.

I have been working all morning in the stables when I hear a horse scream in fear. I drop the brush I was using on Master Mattheus' horse Agatha. I make it

outside in time to see the new stable boy, Antony run in front of a beautiful bay. On top the horse is a blonde-haired man who yells at Antony, "You insolent oaf! Dog!

How dare you run in front of my horse." He gets off the horse to try and calm it but to no avail. I walk over and says, "If I may, my lord." I walk in front of the horse and

place my hand on her snout. Instantly, she calms down. Master Mattheus comes up and sees the man standing next to me and says, "Lord Caius, I wasn't expecting

you until this evening. What happened here?" Before he can answer I say, "Sorry Master. The new stable hand ran in front of my lord's horse, startling her but I

calmed her down." At this point, Julian walks up. I turn to the man next to me and notice that his eyes are red! I look away when Master Mattheus asks, "Why don't

you and Julian leave early today?" "Alright Master Mattheus. See you tomorrow." Me and Julian leave. Once we are out of earshot, Julian asks me, "Can you listen to

what they are saying?" I nod and listen in on their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters. This is a mash-up of a few book series, such as Twilight, Cirque Du Freak, House of Night, Dracula,

Blue Bloods, The Inheritance Cycle, and Midnighters; and a few television shows, such as Soul Eater, Black Butler, Xena, and a few others. Please

authors and creators of these books and television series, don't sue me.

Prologue

Caius

I look at Aro with disbelief. How can he look at this woman and think that she is Jasmine! Sure, she may have the same hair color and body

type as Jaz but this woman's eyes are red instead of green. " Aro, think with your head not your eyes. This woman is not your wife, Jaz." Aro looks at

me and says " Of course she's Jasmine. Why else is she here?" I bite my tongue for I know that if I say another word, he will deck me. I look over at

Didyme and Marcus. Marcus just shakes his head but Didy gives me a weak smile. Despite the circumstances, Didy is trying to put me in a better

doesn't work very well at the moment. The woman turns to Aro and says, "Come here, my love. I can make it so you will live forever." I lunge

towards Aro to try to stop him from going over to her, but to no avail. When he is about a foot away from her, she grabs him and bites him! Aro at

first looks confused, but he then starts screaming in pain. Didyme shrieks and the woman grabs her and Marcus and bites them as well. They fall to

the ground, screaming in agony. I yell and unsheathe my sword. I run at her but before my blade can pierce her skin, she knocks it aside, grabs me,

bites my shoulder, and whispers in my ear, "This is inevitable. Soon you will join your companions in immortality." She drops me on the ground as I

scream in pain as well. My insides feel as if they are on fire! As the pain continues, I only have one thought in my head;_So this is how I will die. _Little

did I know, this was just the beginning.


End file.
